BTVS- One drop would have been enough.
by Leni
Summary: Past mistakes repeat themselves. Someone has something to say about it. Who is the first one to recognize the protagonist?


TITLE: A Drop Would Have Been Enough.  
AUTHOR: Leni   
DISCLAIMER: They are suffering. *HE* is making them suffer. They should be treated with love and care. *I* could love and care for them. They should be *mine*. Sigh. They are his, don't sue.  
DISTRIBUTION: You actually want this? If so just tell me.  
TIMELINE: After 'The Gift'  
SUMMARY: Somebody is angry at Buffy's death and it's not one of her friends.  
FEEDBACK: I'm feeling depressed. Finals always do that to me. Be nice and send a line. It's a good way to keep depression away for a while.   
AN: I woke up with this idea today and it hasn't left my head since then. The words "Una gota hubiera sido suficiente" (Title in Spanish) was the last thing I heard before opening my eyes. I've been thinking of this story through all my classes and now here I am, writing as soon as I'm back home. Hope you'll like it.   
AN2: Who is the first one to recognize the protagonist?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mortals! They are simply impossible! You tell them one thing and they understand one another! How was I supposed to do my job if my message was delivered to a *very* naive teenager who simply wouldn't do what she was told to? I spoke loud and clear. How come she didn't get it? She was the Slayer, for Goodness' sake! She was supposed to know about these things! Just tell me *why* was she chosen for the job. I just don't get it. I mean, the girl sure was powerful and strong and all that but she really should have left the Prophecy-stuff to her Watcher.   
  
Not that he was any better, you mind. I know about his behaviour during his Slayer's first Apocalypses. What kind of responsible Watcher would tell a voluble girl that she is going to die? It's obvious that she won't feel encouraged to fight. And don't come to me saying that she has a right to know. The only right a Slayer has is to die with honor in a battle against evil. Of course, don't tell Angel I said that. He would come and break my neck, soul or not. Can you believe that he is still harboring those silly dreams of a life with the Slayer? Please don't tell him that if not for his non-blonde cheerleader those same dreams wouldn't be silly at all.   
  
I remember meeting her some years ago. For someone who had been described as the most beautiful being on Earth (Oh yeah, Angel certainly didn't spare any words to describe her perfection that first time he saw her.) she was a wreck. I have seen *demons* with more fashion-sense. Look at me, for example. Hadn't that girl heard of make-up? I remember seeing the dark rings under her eyes, the bloodshot eyeballs and that expression of utter weariness... she was only a kid and had the weight of the world on her tiny shoulders... that had been another of Angel's poetic descriptions and it fitted.   
  
I told her about Acathla. That was my job. I told her how to destroy him. Angel's blood would open the portal; Angel's blood would also close it. She understood me... too well. I mean, *when* did I tell her to kill him? Did I even mention he had to be sucked into Hell? Of course not! A bit of Angelus' blood had been enough to awake the demon. It was *obvious* that only another bit would do the contrary. Did I have to spell it to her? I now know that I should have.  
  
That girl just took my advise - my oh so important advise - and thwarted it and ended up sending my protégé to Hell. *My* protégé. It just wasn't fair, you know. Angel can be a little broody and annoying but he sure is a good boy. I spent a *lot* of free time pleading for his return. Good thing that the Powers finally agreed with me. The poor thing (Don't tell him I called him *that*) wouldn't have endured another century in there. But by that time, not even the higher powers could have repaired the irreparable. The Great Prophecy, the one prepared for centuries, the whole painfully planned timeline had gone to hell along with Angel. And it wouldn't be so easy to have it back; in fact, it was be simply impossible.   
  
If that girl had listened to me - really listened- she wouldn't be in the mess she is in right now. Now she would be happily living in L.A with her lover. Did I mention that Giles' demon-friend was supposed to anchor Angel's soul as payback? Guess the Watcher never thought of it in this timeline. That scandalous brunette would have kept the Hellmouth at bay and not go into a coma and then to prison. Guess the Slayer was too preoccupied with a certain vampire to pay real attention to her Sister. Finally, two or three years later the first pregnant Slayer would have married the perfectly lively Angel O'Connor.   
  
It was meant to be...  
  
... and then it was not.  
  
She changed it all with a single stroke of her sword.  
  
I'm happy she never realized what she really destroyed that day.  
  
Just as she never realized that one drop would have been enough.  
  
And now story repeats itself.  
  
What kind of Watcher would tell his Slayer that her sister - her last family, her last everything- had to die? Was he nuts or what? And why can't those mortals understand a *simple* prophecy? True, the Key's blood was necessary to open the portal between the realms. Didn't they see that a *single* drop was enough to initiate Apocalypses? What possessed that girl to throw herself? Did she really think the portal would need *all* her blood to close again. Oh yeah, she surely saved the world, but at what cost? Her own life. And it wasn't even needed!   
  
And now story changes again. The Powers had already planned another way to reunite those stubborn star-crossed lovers. They certainly have a weak spot for them. My boy was supposed to become human in some months; she was supposed to reconcile everything with herself in those same months. The reunion would have been sweet and tender. The wedding would have been joyful tears in white and black. Everything would have been perfect...  
  
And now...  
  
...now only the Powers know what will happen next.   
  
But chaos is the order of the day.  
  
The girl is dead.  
  
The boy is alone.  
  
And they never realized that one drop was enough.   
  
Damn it!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I know there are some mistakes in this story. Please forgive me, I had to 'accommodate' some things for the sake of the plot.   
  
Did you like it? Please leave a review!!!!!!!!!!! Please leave a review!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please leave a review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  



End file.
